


今天也没死成5

by Smile_hall



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_hall/pseuds/Smile_hall
Kudos: 5





	今天也没死成5

臀上灼灼痛着，是在提醒这是个梦，还是梦境之真实。阿秋是一点儿也不喜欢这项运动的，每每来到这里，义父就会变成另一个义父，善意，和气，儒雅的外衣会被脱掉，他会兴奋，会发狂，然后受苦的就是自己，他会挨打。

有谁会喜欢被打呢，还是那个部位。

即使已经很多次，阿秋仍然有些脸红，甚至是抗拒，他征在原地，已经把不喜欢三个字写在脸上。

身居高位之人摸他摸得一清二楚，仅个温温和和的笑容，就将阿秋给骗了过去。

接着他的衣服也被脱掉了。阿秋身后两团生得圆润可爱，白中透着粉，隐隐还泛着光，是来之前好生涂了一层羊脂膏的缘故。

阿秋不敢不涂这个那玩意，有一次他嫌弃极了，没涂，义父一记藤条下来，臀上顿时起了道泛青的印子，惹得他勃然大怒。

如若他好生涂那玩意，该浮起来的会是道红得打眼的愣子，码在预热得刚刚好的红臀（tun）上。藤条毫无章法地挥了下来，这幅美丽画卷既已经毁了不如毁得更彻底些。

阿秋疼得差点咬碎了舌头，两三天没能下下来床，之后就记住了。

堂上呈着一排板子，从轻到薄，第二排码着得是一根根从细到粗的藤条，再下是一些散鞭及调教工具，不常用到。阿秋挨得打太多了，被收拾得敏感至极，身后仅是被用力搓了几下，颜色就变得粉扑扑的，很是惹人喜爱。

对于行刑手而言，这颜色还很是不够呢。那人眼尾泛起一抹红来，连呼吸都重了几分，他在抑制，抑制住自己强烈的，想操（cao一声）起堂上的板子拍红了，拍肿了，拍烂了这两团肉。

不成，不成。默念两遍，他拎起一块薄薄的板子，三五分力落下去，先给屁（pi）股整个儿着了一层色，慢慢加大力道打下去，阿秋就有些受不住了。阿秋挨打时不太叫唤，打碎了牙也往肚里咽，这让他有时感到十分郁闷，像自己再打个死人似的。但阿秋有时也会有些可爱的小动作在，比如疼了，会悄悄绷紧一点臀（tun）肉，这时只要停下来，加一二分力度敲一敲臀（tun）峰，他就不敢了，自觉地放松了两瓣肉，以便他赏玩。

他很爱这个服从的瞬间。

他刻意放慢了速度，将战线拉得无比之漫长，五六十记后，架在腿上的两瓣熟透的桃子，红得匀称，肿的透亮，掐上一记还会出水似的，煞是好看。

只是，两丘之间那道私处……男人发出两声遗憾地啧啧声，若是能拿散鞭，这个念头曾不止一次萦绕在他心头，但他知道不可能的，阿秋会跟他拼命的。

他拍了两下阿秋烂桃子似的屁股:“起来吧。”

阿秋知道这是结束了的意思，他站起来，两只手背过去捂住被打得乱颤的小屁股，脸上一排痛苦之色，想，这两天又挨不得椅子了。

吃喝拉撒哪有不坐着的时候，莫说坐着，他穿裤子走路，身后两团肿肉都磨得生疼。一坐下双腿疼得直打颤，还要时不时转换重心，或悄悄抬起来一瓣来揉上一揉，那些同僚们瞧他在椅子上扭来扭去，只当他个坐不住、好动孩子，辅以被打肿的屁（pi）股，阿秋更羞了。

“过来。”义父像拎着小猫一样将他抱在怀里，大手重重揉着他屁股，肿胀且敏感的屁股蛋儿疼得扭来扭去，就怎么也躲不开那双大手。

“又不乖，就得肿着才听话是不是。”

阿秋驳道:“我才没有。”分明就是你想打人，还硬要说。

啪得一记巴掌扇下来，阿秋吃痛，又是一记掴在右边，就知道，一打就要打两下。

阿秋不敢犟了，抿着唇不说话了，五官甭得严严实实，义父知道他这张嘴里是断不会有求饶的话出来的，不顶嘴已经算服软了。

“好了，阿秋乖，不打了，不打了，”这人顶知道打了要给颗甜枣的道理，不然人就不跟他玩了，他有一些没一下地顺着阿秋的背，“义父最喜欢我们阿秋。”

阿秋眼眶一热，不喜欢他听了太多，后娘不喜欢他，人牙子不喜欢他，同窗不喜欢他，喜欢这二字与他而言太难得。

他又一次认了。


End file.
